Old Friends
by serenity's angel
Summary: It seems there are hunters everywhere these days. Especially where you least expect it and who you least expect. So when Sam and Dean find out one of Sam's former classmate and best friend is also a hunter what will happen?
1. The Truth

**Serenity Angel:**Hi there!! I seriously couldn't help it. Never **ever** put Supernatural fans on haciendas. I was thinking of doing one later on, but the lack of Supernatural on CW produced it. It might be a little hard to understand now but it will be easier later on.

Well here it goes but oh wait…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters except well the characters that shall be mentioned or introduced in this chapter!

Oh and as a reminder, this story starts in the transition from the Bloody Mary episode to the Skin episode in the beginning of season one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hi there. My name is Mikaylah Elizabeth Henders and I'm a hunter. No I'm not talking about hunting game and deer and animals in general. I hunt demons. Yeah that's right I said demons. You see what most people don't know is that the things that go bump in the night are alive. The monster in your closet are real and the stuff the "experts" say are myths and urban legends are truer than anything else you'll ever believe and can be as close as the person living next door or the little old lady down the street that's been widowed for 15 odd years and gives out the crappy candy at Halloween. I'm one in the small community of people who know the truth and keep you, the normal people safe at night, or at least as safe as you can be. In this "business" you have to get in some way or another, right? My mother was killed by a demon when I was a baby and ever since we we're able to hold guns, my father's been teaching my twin brother and I how to kill these sons of bitches and send their asses packing straight back to hell. But I guess it was always a one sided teaching since he worked more with my brother than me, but my brother and I couldn't be closer.

You'd think that most people would want to get out of this life and have some kind of normalcy. When it comes to me that's only 1/4 right. I wanted to be a hunter and kill the thing that made my brother and I grow up to be this way. I wanted to help people and save lives. I want to save them from ever living the life I do, from ever having to see the truth. I guess when it comes to my father he disagrees. In his eyes I'm just not good enough. When it comes to Joseph Anthony Henders I'm just a burden and part of the reason my mom is dead.

Yes to him my very existence is the reason Laura Anne Henders is dead. At least besides the demon killing her. You see he never knew that my mother was having twins, even though she was buying two of everything and she was bigger than the normal pregnant woman. She told him it was just incase or it would be for her parents' home. But on my brother and my day of birth he got the shock of his life when I came out 10 minutes later. It was even more shocking to him that the day he found out we were going to exist. He loved us all the same he said, but after my mom's death, things change. He never voiced his opinion but I always knew. I always knew he blamed me for mom's death and I will always stay the blame, besides the demon of course. He'd show it in little ways and try and play it off, but it never worked. We argued a lot when I was old enough to stand ground and fight for myself.

That left the only family I have to be my big brother Mark Gabriel Henders and I didn't mind one bit. They say if your twins you naturally have a special bond, but when it comes to my brother and me we could have been born 15 years apart and still be extremely close. He stuck by me and always protected me. He would teach me what my father wouldn't and take me out on hunts without my father knowing. He was all I had left in the world. So when I had the hugest argument with my dad and ran away, I knew it shook him up pretty bad, but I couldn't live with someone I know didn't want me. I had decided to live a normal life and went to Stanford. Yeah I was the egghead in the family it seems. My brother had the smarts too, it's just that I'm the one that actually puts them to use. But he found me and followed me. It only half surprised me when I found him watching TV in my apartment one day. Scared my roommate half to death. From then on though we always stayed in contact and he was my only source to that life I left behind. He took me on hunts every once in a while to keep me in practice and made sure I kept my grades up.

You'd think living two lives would be hard, but for me it was as easy as walking in the park. A demon infested, dramatic park. It really wasn't that hard. My friends knew the important parts about my relationship with my brother and "father". They also accepted his coming out of no where style and just taking me for a weekend or night or the occasional week. Usually I'd say we went to a concert or what not. They also accepted his over protectiveness when it came to me and would act as a spy for him every now and then, especially if it came to dating. There was only one guy he liked that was around me and that was my best friend. Mark would tell me every now and then that he would have made a great hunter if he knew the truth. He didn't know how right he was.

Back in those days my life was finally they way I wanted it. But then of course, all good things must come to an end. My brother was trying to get me to go on a hunting trip in a small town near Colorado, but with talk of midterms coming up that week I didn't want to dare take the chance. I promised him that he could take me out on any two hunting trips at anytime to ease the blow. Who knew it would be the last thing I ever said to him. He was killed in that job. I had felt it before anyone told me. I had lost a part of me that I knew I would never get back. From the descriptions I got, it was the same demon that killed my mother. It broke my already fragile world apart again and I broke down. I didn't go to any of my classes and didn't talk to any of my friends. I was alone in this cold dark world and not even they could bring me out of it. I couldn't take it and without a 24-hours notice I dropped out of school and haven't talked to my friends since.

It seems however you can never truly know your best friends or who they accept in to college anymore. All you truly know is that this small world is getting even smaller and hunters are every where, even when you least expect it. This is where the true story begins, where I found out another small fact about a person close to me. Who would've known?

**Evangeline, Louisiana**

The black Chevrolet Impala pulled up to the dark, abandoned and rotting house in the back swamps. It was a cloudless night with only a sliver of the moon out. The man in the passenger's seat looked out the window to the house. In all honesty it looked about ready to collapse. Perfect for the things they were hunting.

"Ready Dean?" the man said.

"Is that a trick question?" Dean countered and answered by opening the driver door of the car. Sam followed the suit and followed his brother to the trunk of the car, keeping a trained eye on his surroundings. Dean opened the trunk and propped open the hidden compartment of arsenal within it. Dean handed Sam the double barrel, .45 and an extra case of bullets for each gun while taking the same for himself. He grabbed a couple of flashlights and tossed one to Sam, who was making sure his guns had full rounds. Sam caught it swiftly in mid-air and turned it on, welcoming the familiar glow. They moved swiftly toward the house and cast the flashlights over the grounds, making sure the enemy didn't give them the element of surprise. While shining the light something caught the corner of Sam's eye and he quickly pointed the flashlight and his .45 at the object.

"What is it?" Dean asked alert and pointing his gun at the same direction Sam did looking for what Sam was aiming at.

"A… car?" Sam half stated half questioned. Dean lowered his gun and rolled his eyes while his brother moved toward the car that was parked near the trees. It was a black Dodge Hemi, which seemed to be in mint conditions from what they saw from the glow of the flashlight.

"Hmmm, not bad. Not bad at all." Dean commented on the car. However, he new what this meant. It meant that someone else was in that house.

"Guess we go looking some where else Sam." Dean said as Sam was inspecting the car. He was half listening before, but when Dean hinted leaving he looked up.

"Dean we can't do that. It could be a civilian in there." He said. Sam took another glance at the car. There was something oddly familiar about it but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You heard what Bobby told us. He said that there was another hunter working these parts as well, and whoever it is, is pretty damn good." Dean said pocketing his .45. "Why should we get in their way?" Dean asked him. Sam was still observing the car.

"Yo, Earth to Sammy. Wanna marry it or something?" Dean asked snapping his fingers to get his younger brother's attention. Sam snapped his head back at Dean, confused and forgetfulness written on his face.

"Dean. Lets go in." Sam said. He didn't know why but he could swear he'd seen this car a multiple of times before, and probably it's driver.

"Sammy did you just hear a word I said?" He said looking at his brother. Dean had never seen Sam look this lost before and over a car.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but maybe whoever's in there could need our help." Sam said.

"Sam we-" Dean was cut off by a muffled gunshot that came from the direction of the house.

He looked at the house and then Sam before starting off towards it. Sam followed, gun at the ready. The front door was already wide open and the boys just walked inside. The house looked worse than it did from the outside. The stench of rotting fish and corpses hung in the musty and cobwebbed filled air. Not one piece of furniture was in tact and the already ripping wallpaper had claw marks on them. The walked cautiously through the living room, the floorboards creaking with every step. In the distance they heard muffled noises, like someone was fighting. The sounds got louder as they went through the kitchen, where they found a door with a stairway leading downstairs, to the source of the noise. They looked at each other and Dean took the lead, gun at the ready, Sam taking the rear.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs quietly, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light of the large basement. What they saw made them a raise an eyebrow. Corpses were strewn everywhere, some showing signs that their necks where broken. A couple had double barrel bullet holes in there foreheads. Someone had done some serious damage to the demons, or whatever these supernatural entities were.

They suddenly heard a small whimper and turned to see a decomposed corpse wearing tattered clothing and it's mouth gaping open advancing another figure that was being held back by another corpse that was still decomposing. They cold tell because they could see part of its skull and brain missing and it looked freshly dead. The figure that the other corpse was holding looked to be a girl wearing a hoodie and she was struggling against the corpse restraining her. Her hood was up; covering her face from view, but the boys could see that she was about to become food for the corpses because the one that was advancing was right near her and about to bite.

Without hesitation Dean raised his gun and shot it in the head before it could attack the girl. Seeing an opening, she elbowed the one holding her and threw it over her shoulder and Sam shot that one as it hit the ground. Before the girl could look at her saviors who were on her right, a fresh group of corpses came from thin air on her left and started advancing on them. The boys attempted to go towards the girl but were attacked and separated from each other by two corpses they didn't see. Dean was pushed to the far side of the basement.

He landed on some of the corpses that were already out of commission and used his double barrel as a barrier between him and the one trying to taste his flesh. For a juicy skeleton it was freaking strong and Dean was struggling a little. He managed to overpower it by a little,knock it off and shoot it in the head. He got up and shot the one was about to go for Sam.

He checked on the girl who, to his shock was fairing well. She had found a machete and was slicing heads off. She was definitely a hunter. Sam was making his way over to her, thinking somewhat otherwise. He shot one that was about to attack her from behind, startling her and making her cut the corpse in front of her in half from the torso. Sam got fully behind her and shot anything that was within three feet of them.

"Get out of here now!" he told the girl was barely paying attention looking for something on the ground and not at him.

"No!" He looked at her when she said this, her voice a distant echo of the past.

"Not yet!" She looked to her left and seem to find what she was looking for and went after it while a bullet whizzed pass the back of Sam's head and into the forehead of a corpse.

He looked to where Dean was, aiming near him. He crossed the distance between them, Sam meeting him half way and shooting anything come near them. The girl had headed toward one of the bookshelves on the far left side of the basement and suddenly tripped, the machete in her hands going in to places unknown and landing flat on her stomach. She looked back to see the corpse she had cut in half clawing at her leg and using it to pull himself towards her. She struggle against its grip, trying to kick it with her free leg before it could bite her and grabbing for the object under the bookshelf.

Sam had taken notice of two corpses heading in one direction and saw that they were heading for the girl who was in the grip of one of the corpses. He shot the one holding her in the head, giving her the boost to grab the object from under the bookshelf and in one swift motion shifted to her back and shot the on coming corpses in the forehead, the force of the shots knocking them a few feet back, ending the last of the corpse army. Everything was quiet except for the three's heavy breathing.

The girl, whose hood was still up looked around gun aimed at anything that would move. We she found the close clear she put her head to the ground a hand on her forehead. Just then another corpse came out of nowhere above her and let out a high pitched sound between a scream and a squeal. Before the boys could even lift there guns she had shot it in the head sending it falling the opposite of her. She got up after that, her hood falling from atop her head and dusted herself of a bit.

She looked at the corpse she just shot and nudged it with her toe of her boot. The boys watched her as she nudged the few near her making sure they were completely dead, looking like she wanted to pop a few more shots into them, her back turned to them the whole time. After officially making sure they were dead she let out and audible sigh.

"Hey nice shooting there." She said addressing the boys.

"Thanks for the-" She had turned around to face them, smiling a bit but when her eyes landed on Sam she froze, the smile erased and replaced with a look of total shock, like she was staring at a ghost. Sam returned the favor, mouth a gape. Dean looked between the two with raised eyebrow. It was becoming seriously awkward as no one said anything.

"Sam?" the girl said after a while, her voice tight with emotion.

"Mikaylah?" Sam finally managed to blurt out. Then it was quiet again.

"You know her?" Dean asked, a little bewildered himself. No one answered his question however, and the silence continued.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Sammy and chick?" Dean said waving a hand in his brother's face trying to break the never ending silence and get his attention. Sighing he went over to the girl and stretched out a hand.

"Hey there. Seems my brother forgot that he's a smartass." She jumped a little, like she just realized he was there too.

"My name's Dean Winchester." He said stretching out a hand and smiling his trademark grin. She took the offered hand with her empty one and shook it firmly.

"Mikaylah. Mikaylah Henders."

To be continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Well how did I do? I think I could've done better with the fight scene but you tell me. Oh and yes I know the spelling on Mikaylah's name is wrong (supposed to be Michaela) but I want it that way for a reason. Expect the next chapter out real soon too. Please review! I enjoy criticism. Gives me something to tell my therapist (just kidding) Anyways let's end this with a poll…

It may help with the writing of this story in small ways (hint hint). Or it could not be related to the story what so ever and I just wanna know your opinion.

**Poll:**Who's the better hunter? Sam or Dean? And I mean in the fighting of Demons and other bad asses. Well that's it for now. See ya!!


	2. Dinner Conversation

**Serenity Angel:** Hey there people! Told you the second would be out soon! Sooner that my usual ones. Well since you people didn't answer I asked my friends who watched the show. They picked Dean as the better hunter. In my opinion there both freaking awesome but Sam has smarts and plans (some of the time) and fighting power! Although in no way am I calling Dean dumb. If you disagree, well sorry but you didn't review! But if you agree tell me! Well I'm gonna start it off in Dean's P.O.V and then switch it to normal. I might switch back to Dean's P.O.V. a couple of times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters except for Mikaylah and her family.

Well enjoy!!

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

We'd just finish killing off every one of the creepy ass sons of bitches of the week and Sam and me were watching the girl we just saved. Her hood had fallen off her head when she got up off the floor and she was checking the corpses to see that they were dead. She wasn't facing us, but from what I could tell, she was shorter that me, lean, and a hell of a fighter. Her midnight black hair stopped mid back and she still looked down at the corpses like she still wanted to pop a few shots. Sam and me looked at each other and I just shrug my shoulders and look back at her, pocketing my gun in the process.

"Hey, nice shooting there." She said finally acknowledging us. Then she began to turn around.

"Thanks for the-" She had stopped mid sentence. She's pretty cute from what I could see from the light. Familiar too, like I'd seen her somewhere before and believe me I never forget a pretty face. Her blue green eyes were glued to Sammy however and held total shock. I look at Sammy to see he has the same freaky stare too. It was quiet and awkwardly at that for a while.

"Sam" the girl said. She had a sweet voice. Wonder how it would be if she said my name. Oh wait get back on track I thought looking to Sam.

"Mikaylah" Sam said after. So at least I knew a name, but how did he? It had gotten quiet again and I began to wave my hand in front of Sam's face.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Sammy and chick?" I say still waving my hand which seemed to really have no effect for once. Sighing I decide to make my presence known once again and walked over to the girl.

"Hey there. Seems my brother forgot that he's a smartass." I held out my hand and smiled and she jumped and looked like she just noticed I was there.

"My name's Dean Winchester." She took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Mikaylah. Mikaylah Henders." She said giving me a small smile.

"Henders, that sounds familiar." I said. I know I had heard that name before too. Couple of times in fact.

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally asked. I looked to see him with a more intensified bewildered look on his face as he stared at Mikaylah.

"I could ask you the same thing, but you beat me to the punch." She said standing up straighter to Sam and allowing a smirk to play on her lips.

"I haven't seen you in God knows how long and when I do you're holding a double barrel and kicking the ass of dead people. What the hell's going on? Where the hell have you been? Are you a-"He couldn't finish the sentence. I dunno if it was outta shock or is little rant energy was deflated but the look in eyes… I could've sworn it told me he was kind of hurt figuring out this way. What was going on here? How do they know each other?

"That would only mean… your one too?" She said looking at him, the smirk gone. We all lapsed into silence again and I stood there looking between the two. What was the connection? Why am I in the dark here? They had lapsed into silence again and it looked like a complete stand off. The silence answered Sam's question.

"Listen, why don't we figure this out outside?" I offer trying to break the silence. They both looked at me as I shrug a shoulder to the steps.

"The smell is getting to me down here and these things-" I say gesturing to the corpses that lay spread on the floor.

"Aren't really good to have conversations around, don't you think?" Mikaylah nodded her head yeah and Sam mutter a yes.

I begin the assent up the stairs and Sam follows behind me. I was almost to the in the kitchen before I head a gunshot. I look back and check Sam, who was also looking back. We hear a thud off to the left corner of the basement and see Mikaylah pointing her gun in that direction. She looks at us discarding the empty shell.

"Now we can leave." She said as she made her way up the steps behind us.

**Normal P.O.V**

The three hunters made there way out, relived at being out of the house of corpses. The sliver of the moon was still high in the sky and the crickets were the only sound around. Dean was the first one out, followed by Sam and then Mikaylah being the last. Dean breathed the fresh air of the out doors and stopped as soon as he was a few good yards from the house. He turned around to see Sam ha stopped a while a go and was near the house, having another stare off with Mikaylah. After a while she smirked, dropped the gun she was holding and jumped Sam, who seemed prepared for it. He let a grin break over is face and hugged Mikaylah back. Dean stared at the scene totally in the dark of what was going on. After a few moments Sam let go of her and they were sizing each other up from what they looked like when they last saw each other to now.

"Ok. I wanna get into the loop. What the hell is going on here?" Dean said looking at the two who looked at him back.

"How the hell do you know each other?" Dean asked. Sam and Mikaylah looked at Dean then at each other and laughed.

"Sorry about that man." Sam chuckled.

"Guess we do owe you an explanation." Mikaylah said.

"And that would be?" Dean said, making a gesture for them to get on with it.

"Well I've known your baby bro here for about four years now. I used to go to college with him. He was my first friend in Stanford." Mikaylah said smiling at Dean. Dean however looked at the two confused, letting the pieces connect.

"I guess we should explain it from the beginning." Sam said.

"Well we'll do that. How about over a bite to eat though? Fighting off corpses has me starving." Dean said as Sam gave his brother a look.

"Yeah, I think I saw a 24-hour diner near the town." Mikaylah said pointing toward in the direction of the main road.

"That'll do." Dean said walking toward his car. Sam and Mikaylah followed him and when she saw the car her jaw dropped.

"Is that a '67 Chevy Impala?" she said looking at Dean in awe.

"You know your cars." Dean said smiling. He liked Mikaylah more and more by the minute.

"Yeah, I'm kind if a grease monkey." She said scratching the back of her head. Sam snorted and when Mikaylah gave her a look he began to take interest in the surrounding shrubbery.

"Hence the 83' hemi. You don't see 'em like this anymore though." She said inspecting the car as best as she could in with the light and the position she was standing in.

"Well I take good care of my baby. Seems like you take good care of yours too. So you wanna lead us out?" he said taking out his keys.

"Can't. You're kinda blocking the only way out." She said smiling and walking backwards to her car.

"I'll follow you." She said be for turning around and taking the short jog to her car.

Dean and Sam piled into the Impala and watched Mikaylah get into hers. Both engines roared to life at the same time and when Mikaylah's head lights flashed on Dean pulled out of the dirt path of the house and back to the main road, Mikaylah following. When they we're fully on the road Dean would steal glances at his brother and smirk if he'd see him looking back for Mikaylah's car. Sam finally caught one of those looks and gave Dean an innocent look of confusion.

"What?" Sam asked look at the smirking Dean.

"So what's all this with her?" Dean said taking his eyes off the road and on to Sam for a moment.

"Mikaylah? She's my best friend from college dude." Sam said gazing at the open stretch of dark road.

"So all you friends from college that are girls are that cute?" Dean said eyebrows raised. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother and his one track mind.

"Come on Sam you got to admit it. From what I saw in that light…" Dean said smirking and letting the sentence trail.

"She's the one that introduced me to Jess. They were roommates before we decided to move in together." Sam said a small sad smile on his lips at the memory of his love.

Dean almost immediately shut up. Jess was still a touchy subject as Sam wasn't fully over losing his girlfriend that way. He thought he had protected her so well and gotten rid of the remnants of his old life. He had thought with her, he could finally be normal, but in the end he failed. And though he was getting better little by little, it still hurt and he still didn't forgive himself. When he would completely, no one would know. A moment of silence passed between them before Sam was the one to talk again.

"I met Mikaylah freshman year and we've been friends ever since but up until like the beginning of school this year she just vanished. We were all worried but never knew why or where she left to. She wouldn't talk to us she just went and shut down. When we went to check on her one day we found her apartment empty and she dropped out." Sam said looking at Dean.

"No one's heard from her ever since." Sam said looking back onto the road and pointing out the diner Mikaylah mentioned.

"Well you may get to find out now." Dean said pulling into a parking spot and shutting off the Impala's engine. Mikaylah pulled into the spot next to them and got out of her car.

They did the same and walked into the diner together. Not many people were there, just some old truckers getting a refuel on energy, but other than that it was pretty scarce. The young waitress that had seated the trio was eyeing Dean the whole time, giving him the works the whole way. Dean and Sam sat on one side of the booth while Mikaylah sat on the other side. They were seated somewhere near the back of the diner away from the other patrons. It was awkward for the first few moments, while they were looking through the menu trying to find something appetizing.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Did I say cute? She's drop dead gorgeous. Lightly tanned skin, piercing eyes that were intensified by the contrast of her long black hair that framed her face. Her long bangs just made her eyes stand out even more. And she was definitely well endowed. Very well endowed for a girl that was a small in height and body. Everything fit into place with her. She was curvy in just the right places and in the right amount. No questions there. Sam hit my leg from under the table and he gave me a warning look for staring too long before returning to his menu. I looked back at mine and memorized what I wanted to order. After I put my menu down I found her staring at me with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" I said and Sam hit me in the leg again.

"I just can't believe I finally get to meet the infamous Dean Winchester." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Sammy talked a lot about his big brother." She continued and Sam peered at his menu with more interest.

"Well what's not to talk about?" I say returning a smirk while I see Sam roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"He did mention you were cocky." She said smiling and I give my brother a raised eyebrow and he still took more interest in his menu, but he was smirking.

"He tends to over exaggerate from time to time." I said turning to face her.

"Not enough it seems." She said glancing over at Sam.

"Or I would've caught on. I can't believe I didn't." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well it seems Sammy's a good liar." I say clapping a hand around his neck. He seemed to disappear further into his menu.

"Seems I'm good at bending the truth too, he didn't catch on. I mean I didn't make it obvious but I did hunt a lot, or at least when I could while in college." She said.

"How did you get into hunting anyway?" Sam said looking at her instead of the menu. Her smile kind of disappeared and she looked at us seriously.

"Got to get in to this "business" one way or another, huh? My mom was killed by a demon when I was a baby." She said. Sam and I glanced at each other and then back at her. The waitress decided to come back, looking like she touched up on her make up. She batted her eyes at me and sent me a flirtatious smile.

"What can I get you?" She said in a seductive voice. God I love diners.

"Hamburger, fries, a coke and a side order you if it comes a long with it." I smile as the waitress giggled and both Sam and Mikaylah roll their eyes.

"Well I don't start work tomorrow till around 5…" she started but both Sam and Mikaylah cleared their throats and she remembered to do her job.

"A-And what about you two?" She said writing down my order.

"Chicken salad and a coke." He said handing over his menu while she wrote his order.

"And you?" she said to Mikaylah.

"Chicken club sandwich, fries, a coke and an ice cream sundae for dessert. The waitress and I look at her Sam just smirks.

"What? I barely had anything to eat all day, I've been so busy. I'll pay…"

"Oh well in that case make it two ice cream sundaes sweet heart. You want one Sammy?" I say looking at him as he shoots me another warning look.

"I'll pass thanks." He said and the waitress took our menus while mumbling something about fat sticking to someone's hips while walking away. Mikaylah rolled her eyes again and looked at Sam smiling.

"Sam Winchester. Demon hunter. Who would've thought? Heh, even Mark caught on some what…"She sad and her smile faded.

"Really?" Sam said taking interest in the conversation again. She looked down then looked back at us he eyes sad.

"He would always tell me you would make a great hunter if you knew the truth. He didn't know how right he was." She said biting her lip a little.

"Mark?" I question. They looked at me and she gave me a sad small smile while she fished something out of her pocket.

"Mark Henders. My twin brother." She said producing her wallet and showing me a picture of herself and a guy with his arm around her, smiling. He had spiked hair that was dyed blonde at the tips and a light mustache and goatee thing going on and eyes just like his sister. That's when it hit me.

"Mark!" I say in astonishment. They look at me, Mikaylah with her head tilted.

"That's why you looked familiar! Your twins. I know Mark. I did some jobs with him. Good guy. We team up whenever we can." I say smiling at some of the memories of the bad asses we took down.

"How is he? I haven't heard of him doing a job in a while." I say looking at her, and she lowered her head. She was silent but when she looked back up at us, she was holding back tears.

"Guess news doesn't really travel far in the hunting community." She said her voice filled with emotion and we both look at her quizzically.

"Mark… Mark was killed in a job." She said a tear escaping from her eye. Immediately I felt bad for her and like I lost a good friend.

"Oh God. Micki I'm so sorry." Sam said. I look at him and he seems really hurt too. She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie and smiled sadly.

"The one hunting trip I don't take with him…" she said looking down.

"That's why you left…" Sam said and she shook her head yes.

"I couldn't do it anymore. Losing Mark broke me and it was one or the other. I refuse to ignore my brother's death and the other side for that matter any longer. So I'm on a hunt for the son of a bitch that killed my brother." She said looking serious once more.

"Sorry about not warning anybody though, but… After something like that you just wanna escape the world and be buried in some dark whole where no one will find you." She said looking around before looking back at us.

There was a long silence before the waitress came back with our order. She passed out the orders giving me a wink and telling us that our sundaes will be out later. I took the ketchup first then handed it to her.

"So I wonder how Jess feels about her boyfriend taking trips out of the blue to God knows where." She said patting the end of the ketchup bottle for it to come out. The forkful of food Sam was about to eat almost immediately went back to his plate and she looked at her.

"Mikaylah…" He said softly but was able to catch her attention His face was pained but he looked Mikaylah in the eyes.

"What? What happened?" She said already taking the hint.

"Jess… Jess is… dead." He said the last word coming out in an almost whisper. He hands flew to her mouth in shock and she looked at Sam sorrowfully.

"Oh no. No not Jess." She said after a while. Her eyes beginning to brim with tears again.

"Please tell me she died of normal means." She said after a while in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean by normal means?" I ask. She looked thoughtful but then serious.

"Gun shot, Monoxide poisoning, food poisoning, heart attack, anything that's not demon or other worldly related." She said. I raise an eyebrow in thought but agreed with her in the long run. Those even though somewhat cruel ways to go were normal ways to bite the bullet. Sam shook his head no and she shook hers in disbelief.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry." She said trying to find the right words. It was his turn to shake his head no and he took a forkful of food into his mouth. We were once again in silence and I decided to change the subject. They really didn't need to be moping.

"So our sources say that you're a pretty damn good hunter." I say taking a bite out of my burger. She looked up a little interested.

"Oh really? Well it would all depend wouldn't it?" She said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"On?" I ask still chewing.

"On whom your sources are." She said and took another bite out of her sandwich.

"We have pretty good sources." I say and she let a smirk play on her lips.

"So what have you heard?" She said curiously. I had come prepared for this. I had asked Bobby previously how good the hunter was and he told me some awesome stories of some of her latest jobs.

"Hmm what about this one job you did in Oregon?" I asked.

"Which one? The ghost tale or the demons?" She asked.

**Normal P.O.V**

Through the whole course of their dinner the three hunters conversed on some of the jobs they've done. The boys couldn't believe the situations Mikaylah would get herself into. Especially Sam. He would have never thought that one of the girls he used to go to school with was a hunter, especially since he knew her so well. Dean and Mikaylah were having their desserts and were laughing off one of the stories told.

"And I thought Sammy was a bad decoy." Dean said chuckling and Sam snorted.

"Well old Jerry took the cake. He was relatively new to the whole thing to so I really couldn't blame him."

"But getting shot in the ass? With your own gun? And he was the only one to shoot it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, maybe it was a little sad." She said laughing.

"Some of the people I would work with are really good. And then there would be the ones were it would be just Mark and me… We'd raise hell." She said with a proud air.

"I know the feeling." Dean said before he could catch himself. Sam looked at his brother eyebrow raised.

"Hold up, are we admitting what I think we are here?" Sam said.

"Shad up." Dean said shoveling a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Mikaylah just laughed at them, she enjoyed the bickering.

"You guys remind me of my brother and I. It's good to have family." She said smiling at them and the boys just smiled back at her.

"So who put you on this path? I don't think I've heard that one." She said spooning her melting ice cream.

"Our dad." Sam said.

"John Winchester." Dean said with a mouthful of ice cream. Mikaylah stopped the spoon of ice cream she was about to eat and looked at them, head tilted.

"You're serious? John Winchester is you're father?" she asked them. They looked at each other then back at her.

"You know our father?" Sam asked looking at Mikaylah seriously.

"Know him? I've done a more that a few jobs with him. Sometimes with Mark and sometimes just by myself. He's a great hunter and… well lets just say I really admire him." Mikaylah said smiling at a memory.

"Have you seen him recently?" Dean asked, ice cream almost forgotten. Both boys looked eagerly at Mikaylah while she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Most recent job I've done with him was… when I had just started hunting full time again. And this was back around early or mid October." She said thinking. She looked at them to see them crestfallen.

"Why? What's wrong?" She said looking at the boys. The boys looked at each other. Dean nodded to Sam giving an ok. They both looked back at Mikaylah.

"Well, you see our dad's been missing since like the second week of October. No one's seen or heard from him." Sam said.

"He just went on a job and never came back." Dean added.

"And no leads?" Mikaylah asked and the boys shook their heads.

"Practically all dead ends so far and we haven't had a lead in a while so we're just doing jobs until something turns up." Sam said.

"Hence you're here?" Mikaylah. The nod their heads yes as the waitress came back with the check. When they were totally finished Mikaylah paid the waitress who slipped Dean her number. Dean stayed back to talk to her for a bit while Sam and Mikaylah walked outside to the cars.

"You know it's great to see you after all this time?" Mikaylah said as she leaned on the driver's door of her car.

"Really? You know you could've picked up a phone and let us know were you were. We were all worried sick." Sam said looking at her.

"You know the truth now Sammy. There would have been no way to explain that. And plus the invention of the cell phone works both ways dude." She said smirking at him. Sam just laughed.

"Well no duh, we tried that. We found your phone wedged in the couch." Sam said still chuckling.

"Oh, so that's were I left it." She said as if just remembering and Sam laughed again, this time Mikaylah joining in. Dean has come out of the diner at that time and was walking toward them in an extremely happy mood. Sam just rolled his eyes at him smiling as Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Well I know we're gonna stick in town for at least another day, but I guess this is where we say bye for now." Dean said looking at Mikaylah who shook her head laughing a little. The boys looked at each other and then back at her.

"Nope. This job is a little far from over." Mikaylah said looking at them.

"What?" Both boys said in unison.

"Come on. Dead people don't pop outta the ground for no apparent reason." Mikaylah said putting her hands in her hoodie's pockets. The boys both giver her questioning looks and she rolled her eyes.

"How much did you research into this? There's no curse, hex, or spell on this place at all. And that could only mean…" She said letting the sentence draw out.

"Someone's calling 'em out?" Dean said answering the question with one of his own.

"Yup. It's basically Dr. Frankenstein and the witch doctor meets The Mummy. Someone's controlling them to kill these people. Not really voodoo but close to it." Mikaylah said.

"So it's a mad witch doctor with a degree in archeology?" Sam asked.

"Degree, no. But some serious knowledge in some powerful near ancient stuff, yes. I thought I had found the person's hide out back at the house, but that did no good so I'm kind of back at square one." She said looking at them seriously.

"So I guess we're working together. No harm in that." Dean said with a smile. Mikaylah looked at them then looked down at her crossed feet in thought while scratching her head and sighing. When she looked back up she was smiling and she nodded her head yes to the idea. Then she went into her jeans pocket with one hand and held out her other to Sam.

"Cell phone." She said.

"What?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Your cell phone please." She said holding out hers to him. He caught on and quickly took his out and handed it to her taking her cell in turn. She took flipped it and typed in her number, Sam doing the same. Dean watched the whole exchange with raised eyebrow. When she was finished she closed it and handed it back to Sam who had given back hers.

"There. Try to keep in touch." She said and Sam smirked.

"Hey, what about me? His cell phone could die." Dean said looking a little hopeful, while Sam rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. Mikaylah just chuckled as she handed over her cell phone to him. Dean fished out his and gave it to her and they exchanged numbers.

"So this is where we say good night." She said looking the boys over with a smile and taking her phone back from Dean.

"So see you tomorrow?" Sam asked as she got in her car. She smiled at them as she put the key into the ignition and brought it to life.

"Definitely." She said closing her car door and pulled out of her parking spot. She waved at them before exiting the parking lot of the diner. They boys watched her drive off toward town before getting in the Impala themselves and heading off to their motel.

"I'm so going to college." Dean said chuckling and putting the keys into the ignition. Sam looked at his older brother and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. Sam just shook his head and laughed unable to answer him. Dean drove out of the parking lot confused with his brother's sudden burst of laughter but happy with the night's events.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Wow this chapter turned out longer than I expected. But hope you liked. The next chapter maybe shorter depending. Please Review! Ok so Here's another poll totally unrelated to Supernatural but might pop up somewhere in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, I'm sooo sorry I didn't noticed that I messed up the order until I checked the story my self. Sorry!

**POLL:**Who do you like better? Three Day's Grace or Bullet for My Valentine? Oh and by the way even though the show started in like 2005 I'm including music from the years past before and passed that once in a while. So back on track Three Day's Grace or Bullet for My Valentine? Tell me! Well see you next chapter!


	3. A Memory and a Case

**Serenity Angel:** Hey Guys! I had to ask my friends again and they picked Three Days Grace as the better band. I really couldn't choose. I like them both. I just wanted an opinion. And you guys aren't giving me one. This time I'm starting in Mikaylah's point of view and will switch to normal points of view and to the Dean's own points of view. Ok a heads up- she has a lot of nicknames from her friends and the one or two main ones may come up in this chap.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or the characters except for Mikaylah and her family.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mikaylah's P.O.V**

_It's true _

_The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of you voice _

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you_

'Oh for the love of God' I mutter while searching for my phone on the bedside table. I was face down on my pillow and the vibrating feature was on and seriously getting me even more ticked with the person calling. I finally managed to grab it not even looking because I know exactly who I assigned that ringtone to. I pull my face from the pillow, flip my phone and answer before it goes to voicemail.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You should know better." I say groggily into the phone.

"Should I, now?" he says. I could almost her him smirking.

"Yes, yes you should. I never wake up early after a hunt!" I say to him in a groggy and whiny voice.

"No I don't." Sam said.

"Oh yes you do. All those times I'd come back after a weekend with Mark. I didn't see you till at least 5 in the afternoon the next day." I said sitting up and stretching with my free arm.

"Those were hunts?" Sam asked.

"Those were hunts." I repeat assuring him.

"So what do you need Sammy?"

"Come have breakfast with us."

"It's too early for breakfast!" I yawn in to the phone.

"It's one in the afternoon." He chuckled.

"Exactly. Way too early." I say.

"Come on; don't make me get Dean on the phone. By the way he says hi." He says and I hear like someone's trying to smack a hand away in the background.

I whine into the phone. I'm lazy when I'm forcefully woken up. Especially after hunting the things I was right now.

"We need to go over the case anyway, seeing as how you know a little more than us." He said, his voice having the hint of a serious tone.

"A little?" I say and raise an eyebrow.

"Ok. A hell of a lot more." he said giving in almost instantly. I take my clip out of my hair and shake my hair loose, scratching my head and sighing.

"Where, Sammy boy?" I say and I swear I can see the grin light up his face. I'll give him this battle but he won't win the war. He gave me the meeting spot and I told him I'll be there in at least 20 minutes.

"Thank you Micki."

"Yeah, yeah sleep disrupter. See ya in a bit." I say before ending the call.

I sigh once more and fully stretch, turning on the radio to hear "Are you gonna be my girl" by the Jets going into full swing. I go to my bag and grab some stuff to wear and head to the shower. I can't help but smile at the memory of when I first met Sam Winchester started to come back to me……

**Flashback: Stanford, First Day **

I had gotten to my first class the earliest. No one was there and it meant that finding the perfect seat would be easy. I pick one on the right side of the class in the middle row near the stairs that led to the exit. Seeing as how I had time to kill before the teacher actually showed up, I pulled out my mp3 and kept to myself, drawing miscellaneous stuff on the first page of my notebook. I took off the hoodie I was wearing and put my hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. Students began to trickle in and immediately took the first seat: suckers. People began to sit in groups with those they knew and talked of what they did before they started the year. I sighed looking at some of them. At least they knew each other. I knew no one in here and unfortunately I tended to be a loner for a while in new places. Hunter instinct I guess: Keep to yourself and trust no one. The infamous hunter code. I sat by myself not really caring that no one else bothered to come near.

Class was going to starting soon by the looks of how the place crowded. Who knew a lot of people liked first period advanced physics? I looked up for a bit from straining my eyes on the drawing. I looked to the back to see the other bunch of suckers that thought they we gonna get off easy the first day. They didn't stand a chance. That's when I first noticed him. He wasn't hard to miss. Standing over six feet tall and messy brown hair hiding his blue eyes. But what made me really notice him was that he was showing what I was feeling. Lost and alone. I don't know why but I was instantly reminded of me before I came here and what I was thinking. Like what was I going to do since I was practically disowned? Could I make it on my own? He looked around a little uncomfortably and then sighed. Looks like he didn't know anyone either. I turned back around to face the front not really wanting to face those questions again and went back to what I was doing.

Then I felt someone coming down the steps. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him heading down the steps to the front row. I don't know why but I wanted to save him from having a bad start to the day, but the voice in the back of my mind told me to keep to myself. Guess my mouth disagreed.

"I wouldn't sit down there if I were you." I piped up before I could stop myself. He jumped and looked around to me. I was trying to pour attention into my notebook, but when I felt his gaze I looked up to find him staring at me a little quizzically. I smile at him a little to let him know it was me who was talking to him.

"And why is that?" he asked after he got his assurance. For some reason I felt a little embarrassed to have his full attention on me: it gave me small butterflies in my stomach.

"Well you see, our teacher Mr. O'Conner has the reputation to spit a lot. First two rows don't stand a chance. They're also easy pickings for his questioning." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed and went back up the stairs.

"Back's no good either." I call to him without turning. I heard him stop and I could feel his gaze on me again.

"Why?" I turn around and looked at him again.

"Kids who sit in the back are usually his main targets. It either makes 'em or breaks 'em. Those who don't feel absolute humiliation and drop out of the class usually become his pets and have to spend extra time with him. Face to face." I say emphasizing the last part.

He puts his thinking face on again and sighed looking at me. I shrug. I was only trying to save him his first period class. He sighed again then looked around me. He walked back down the few steps to my row and looked at me.

"Is the seat next to you taken?" I looked at my stuff then at him and nodded a no while taking my book bag out of the seat. He looked relieved and grateful as he sat down next to me. He got settled in then looked at me.

"Sam Winchester." He said holding his hand out.

"Mikaylah Henders." I reply shaking his hand. Mr. O'Connor decided to come in at that moment and that ended our conversation for the time being.

After a boring class of what was expected of us during the semester, seeing some students begin to cry under intense scrutiny and just getting spit on, the bell rang signaling next class for some or break. I packed up my stuff slowly letting the class empty out so I wouldn't get pushed back down the steps for the mad rush out the door. When I thought I had everything I passed Sam and made my way up the steps.

"Hey Mikaylah wait up." I hear Sam say and he gently grabbed my arm making me look back at him.

"You almost forgot this." He said holding up my hoodie. I double check my bag to find it was missing and I look back at him smiling.

"Thanks." I said taking my hoodie from him. It led to an awkward moment of silence while we walked up the steps together before I decided to break it. When we were outside the classroom and he was walking away.

"Hey Sam." I called out and he looked back at me.

"What's your next class?" I say smiling. He smiled back.

"Psychology with Ms. Halberd."

"Same here. Her class isn't for a while so wanna grab a bite to eat? Bet you didn't get anything this morning." I said and he looked a little guilty for the fact.

"Come on." I say telling him to follow me. That little gesture sparked the best friendship I've ever had and we where friends ever since…

**Present Day: Mikaylah's P.O.V**

I let the hot water pour down on me and wonder what would have happened that day if I hadn't forgotten my hoodie and we hadn't talked. The most obvious: I wouldn't have my best friend. I confided more things in Sam than anyone else beside Mark. He knew more things about me than Jessica and we always seemed to have more in common than we truly know. This situation was clear proof of that. I sigh and take off the water, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself.

This "situation" was getting to me. How could I not have known? Well nothing about him really screamed hunter at the time but there had to me some signs I over looked. I mean I maybe can't be that dense. Or was I that desperate to separate my two lives? Forget the one that I was thrown out of? I ignored the questions, got dressed, grabbed the necessary information about the job, my favorite gun, and my keys and headed out the motel door.

**Dean's P.O.V. **

Sam and me where waiting in this diner across the street from our motel for Mikaylah. He kept looking out the window and after a while it got to me.

"Dude would you stop looking out the freakin window? You're like a lost puppy waiting for its owner." I said and he glared at me.

"It's not that Dean. I know she's coming." Sam said

"Then what?"

"It's just… I can't believe I didn't catch on." He said shaking his head.

"What? To her being a hunter?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, looking back now, it was almost obvious. I mean sometimes when she'd come back from weekends with her brother she's had injures that were way too serious for a concert or weekend outing, no matter what the hell type of excuse she told us. I mean one time she came back with her hair cut to the base of her neck from what it is now. And you know what she told us? Some idiot spit gum into her hair and she had to chop it off." Sam said.

"Heh seems it was effective if you guys didn't question it." I answer smirking at the idea of Mikaylah with her hair cut to her neck. Bet she looked- wait go to get back on topic. Sam's talking.

"It's just so… To have another hunter so close to you, let alone on the same campus and not even know it." Sam said shaking his head again.

"Well think about it Sam. You were trying hard to get rid of this life and be normal. She was too; even if she wasn't hiding it as well as you thought she was. Maybe you saw the truth, but didn't want to acknowledge it." I say and he looked at me.

I knew I had hit the nail on the head, but he should have realized it. Why he thought he could get away from it and make a life trying to deny the truth was beyond me. Didn't he think dad or me was gonna come and drag him back at one point or the other? I mean sure, that argument with dad may have seemed final, but there was no way we were going to leave him alone for long. I sigh and look outside just in time to see Mikaylah pull into here parking spot. She grabbed a backpack from her backseat and walked into the diner. She walked in and spotted us almost immediately, smiling as she walked over. Sam moved into the seat next to me and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." I say.

"Mornin Micki." Sam said as she took a seat into at out booth.

"Morning dream wreckers." She said setting the backpack in the seat beside her. Sam chuckled and she rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Not afternoon person?" I ask and she laughed.

"Try being one with Mr. Sunshine and perky Sue being your best friends and you just came back from a hunt 3 that morning. Those were some not so pretty afternoons. Especially when I put the do not disturb sign on the door and they come in and try to wake me up anyway. And they get angry at you after _**they**_were the ones that woke you up." She said taking off her jean jacket and hoodie that was underneath.

"Hey Jess sent me to the wolves' den. You weren't there for the morning class. And _**you**_ threw a stiletto boot at me. With the stiletto part aimed at my head!" Sam said and I looked at the both of them and broke out laughing. Mikaylah looked at me giggling and Sam tried to hide his grin.

"Good times, good times. Hey it's better waking me than Mark." She said laughing. Sam laughed and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask. Even though I did some jobs with Mark it didn't really result in me having to wake him up at any point.

"Expect to fear for your life for the next 48 hours. He did some pretty ruthless pranks. So horrible it makes the stiletto boot incident look like fun." She said. The waitress who had seated Sam and me before came over smiling at us.

"Ah, so you boys have your third. Pretty little thing too. What can I get ya?" She said taking out a pad and pencil.

"Today's special and a coffee, black." I say first.

"Short-stack and a coffee, black." Sam said

"Short-stack, a side of bacon and coffee" Mikaylah said.

"Ah, late starters. Order will be out soon." The waitress said writing down the last order and went to the kitchen.

"So, down to business." I say and Mikaylah looked at me.

"What do you have for us?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikaylah went to the backpack she had and began to search for something.

"Well as I said before someone's calling these things to the surface. So I tried digging up pasts and what not. Found out this town used to be a haven for witch doctors and people who knew how to do black magic. Turns out there were also a few well known families that lived here too and there was a main family that was leader among them." Mikaylah said.

"That helps." Dean said looking as Mikaylah produced a folder from her backpack.

"Keep your shirt on and lemme finish because that's not the half of it. You see those who were normal didn't trust them at all. One man in particular really didn't like them and tried to screw them over a lot. That man happened to be the governor at that time. The governor was widowed and had four sons and one daughter. The daughter was his pride and joy. His absolute favorite. But she happened to be friends with the oldest son Zachary of the head of the main witch family and needless to say he never approved of the relationship. But next thing you know things turn bad and the girl turns up dead. The governor in all his fury immediately blamed the Zachary and did a complete wipe out of him, his family, and any other witches. He burned them alive with the help of the townspeople. They beat the Zachary to a bloody pulp before they burned him. While the were burning the head of the family he said his last words 'This town shall burn in the pits of hell and the dead shall bring them there for it's treachery. You shall bathe in the blood of your own families for the wrongs you have committed against ours.'" Mikaylah said as the waitress came back with their order. They thanked her and went back to the conversation as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Ok so does that mean head of the witch family came back to fulfill the curse?" Sam asked putting syrup on his pancakes.

"Nope. As I said there is no curse. Or there would have been a time sequence. You know an every year anniversary of the burning kind of thing. But this just started this year out of the blue. Turns out that some of the kids managed to survived, ran, and went into hiding along with the rest of the families, after they heard their father's last words."

"And they're taking out the anger on the townsfolk now?" Dean asked shoveling, a forkful of egg into his mouth.

"Well their descendants are taking it out on the descendants of now. They already took it out most of the governor's descendants and they're beginning to take out some of the descendants of the people who were directly involved with burning them alive." Mikaylah said taking the syrup from Sam and handing them folder she was holding.

"So do we know who'd want them dead the most?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no. They're in the town but the line has dwindled and there are those who have no care for carrying out their ancestor's last wish. There are some people to look out for though. Check it out." Mikaylah said taking a bite of her pancakes and motioning to the folder.

The boys looked at the folder skimming through the old newspaper articles and looking at the family tree files she had manage to produce.

"Where'd you get these?" Dean asked motioning to the family trees.

"I have my ways." She said grinning and eating one of her slices of bacon. The boys went back to the files and noticed something odd. One of the family members looked like a modern version of the son who was beaten alive.

"Hey, what about him?" Dean said motioning to the picture.

"Oh, that's William Hallen. Great-great-great-grandnephew of Zachery Hallen. Town noticed the likeness and were none to kind about suppressing their feelings on the matter. Unfortunate for him, he was a total believer of his family roots but tried not to get it into his personal life. He was an honest and hardworking man, but they screwed up his life. Had a beautiful girl that he was planning to marry. That fell through with the strain of the town on his ancestry. He found her in bed with another man, flipped and destroyed the dude's car. Then someone used him as a scapegoat and he went to jail for five years for possession of illegal substances."

"Damn. Even I'd wanna bust a head open for crap like that." Dean said eating more of his breakfast and looking through the file some more.

"So he's our dude. Has the motive." Sam said eating his pancakes.

"Yeah. You see that's what I thought. Until he tried to take a chunk out of my arm as his dinner. Died in prison before the five years was up. And someone was kind enough to use his body as one of their minions. So I was kind enough to leave double barrel holes in his forehead." Mikaylah said while slicing up her pancakes and eating them.

"Ouch." Dean said and chuckled.

"So then who else?" Sam said still looking through the file.

"Well I was thinking of asking around. His ex mostly. She would know his family members. And another woman named Laura Grayson. She's a descendant of another family that was one of the ones close to the main." Mikaylah said.

"That sounds like a plan." Dean said.

"Got any addresses?" Sam asked.

"All in the folder." Mikaylah replied.

"Ok then. After breakfast we head out. We can take our car." Dean said eating more of his food. The forkful of pancake that Mikaylah was about to eat stop mid-way and she looked at Dean with raised eyebrow.

"You want me to leave my car here?" Mikaylah asked. Sam looked at Dean who was looking at Mikaylah and chewing his food slowly.

"Yeah." He replied after a while.

"Ok. Lemme rephrase that. You want me to leave my baby, my pride and joy in the parking lot of a small town diner? Where if I might add said town is being run in by dead people that I could guess we can consider something on the line of zombies but not quite." Mikaylah said the smile on her face held a mix of fake sweetness and sarcasm.

"Dean. I'll warn you now. You're treading dangerous water. Very dangerous shark-infested, electrical fence surrounded water." Sam said and Mikaylah nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Wouldn't want to leave my baby this place alone either. But we really don't need two cars." Dean said sipping his coffee.

"Then we leave yours." She said calmly and Dean choked on his coffee.

"Heh, I don't think so sweetheart. My car's a classic."

"As is mine."

"Um, if I may offer a solution." Sam said before things got the chance to get out of hand. They looked at him from their intense staring match.

"Our motel is right across the street. We could park your car there Micki and ask the manager to keep an eye on it." Sam said. Mikaylah raised an eyebrow and scowled at him.

"Please Kay? I know you're at least a little interested in riding in Dean's car. It is a classic after all."

She narrowed her eyes at him. In thought or anger, they didn't know, but after a while she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine but next time we are so taking my car." She said taking the folder back and chucking it into her backpack.

"Thank you Kay."

"Uh, huh. Just so you know if anything happens to my car, you and your brother are both paying outta your asses to get the part fixed or replaced." She said pointing at the both of them.

"Heh. A girl after my own heart." Dean said smirking. Mikaylah just rolled her eyes and folded her arms smirking a little. He motioned to the waitress for the check and they headed out to question their first person of the day.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Yay! Another chapter in! Dudes and Dudettes I need reviews. I usually ask and don't care if I don't get any, but this time I have to care! I can't keep on asking my friends to answer **your** polls! And plus I need some feed back on what you think of the story thus far.

If I don't get at least 1 (I'm being very reasonable here!) review I might think of holding the chapters captive. This is totally against my nature. Oh well here's a poll. **This poll is especially for those who saw the episode before the third season ending of Supernatural.** I won't give it away for those who didn't see that episode.

**POLL:** Did Bella deserve what she got and did you feel sorry for her? Yes or No? and maybe a why if you wanna answer that. Ok then. See ya next time readers!


	4. Interrogation of Cora Paulson

**Serenity angel:** Hey people! Back again!! Had computer problems and I'm temporary borrowing one. I managed to finish out this chapter and I'm trying to finish others to other stories. Ok then let's get this show on the road.

**Disclamer:** Kripke owns all except Mikaylah and her family.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The three hunters stared at the two story house of one Cora Paulson from the windows of the Impala. It looked quaint, like a home you'd raise a family comfortably in. The neighborhood wasn't to bad either. A typical Louisiana suburb not too far from a road that led to the old witch family swamps that are said to be haunted. Ok so, maybe not that typical.

"So you guys wanna do this alone or we go in together?" Mikaylah said removing her gaze from the home to the men in the driver's and passenger's seat.

"It would probably look a little weird for all three of us to go in." Sam said.

"It would look a little weirder for one of us to stay in the car." Dean said.

"You could act like a limo driver." Mikaylah said and Dean looked back at her like she was crazy.

"Kidding." Mikaylah said rolling his eyes at him.

"I guess we all go in. What are we today?" Sam said looking at Dean. He in turn looked at Mikaylah who was fishing for something out of her backpack.

"I got… Detective Karen Ortiz." She said holding up a fake id of herself.

"Huh. That looks better than ours." Dean said inspecting it. She smirked.

"I'm very talented in many crafts."

"Care to share?" Dean asked giving his trademark sexy grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Save it for later." Sam said and opened the car door and stepped out. Mikaylah followed still smirking at Dean, but more in amusement. Dean followed giving a scowl to the back of his younger brother's head.

"Think she'll even be home?" Sam asked walking across the street with Mikaylah at his side and Dean catching up.

"I only got the address, not her daily planner." Mikaylah said sending a smirk Sam's way.

"Well even this late in the afternoon, somebody has to be home." Dean said finally catching up.

They walked up the porch and Mikaylah stood in the middle of the boys knocking on side panel of the door. At first they heard nothing, but Dean had found the doorbell and proceeded to ring it a couple of times. They heard footsteps from the other side of the door and a moment later the door was opened by a pretty woman. She was olive skinned, with short, light brown, curly hair and hazel brown eyes. She looked at the visitors on her porch from the inside of her screen door with curiosity and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ms. Cora Paulson?" Mikaylah asked.

"Yes, who would like to know?" she answered.

"I'm Detective Ortiz and these are my associates, Detective Morrison and Carter." Mikaylah said motioning between herself and the two men behind her as they all flashed their badges."We would like to talk to you about your late ex-fiancé Mr. William Hallen." Cora cringed uncomfortably.

"What is this pertaining to Detective? I broke it off with him before he went into jail." Cora said.

"We have reason to believe that it wasn't suicide that caused his death. We also have reason to believe the reason for his death was caused due to certain people he or family may have been associated with." Mikaylah said in a professional manner.

Cora hesitated for a moment more then opened the screen door and let them inside. She led them to a neat and tidy living room, complete with beige carpeting, a sofa, a love seat, and a couple of lazy boys in front of a wide screen TV and the smell of sweet spices coming from the kitchen. She offered them drinks which they each took gratefully. She took a seat opposite of the trio and looked at her visitors warily.

"I really don't understand what I would have to help your investigation detectives." She said after they had looked comfortable.

"Anything you can tell us will be a great help to the investigation." Sam a.k.a detective Morrison said.

"Well what would you like to know detectives?" Cora said fingering a silver necklace on her neck.

"Well how close was he to his immediate family?" Dean a.k.a. Carter asked.

She had an expression on her face that showed she was thinking about the question.

"Well, he was the oldest of four children. His mother died when he was five, after she had given birth to his youngest sister. His father was always distant with his children after she died but he still cared. He was close to his youngest sister and younger brother but they had a fall out and hadn't spoken to each other for years. He didn't even check to see if he was alright when he went to jail. The older of his younger sisters ran off with a man when she was eighteen and hasn't been heard from since. And the youngest is taking care of her father. She was devastated when she heard they found him dead." She told them.

"I see. Well what happened between the brothers?" Ortiz asked.

"All I know is they had a huge argument about something that he wanted to do with his life. He really didn't tell me. You see since he was the oldest, William took care of his younger siblings almost by himself. Shane had always wanted Will's approval. He thought he would get it with what he was planning but Will wouldn't hear anything of it. Their relationship was so strained that the few times they were around each other would end in a fist fight." She said sadly fingering the necklace again.

"Do you think Shane had it out for his brother?" Morrison asked.

"Actually no I don't. Even though they weren't on the best of terms, he still looked out for his brother's approval. I really doubt he was bent on killing him. If he was, he'd be in jail himself. He was a better fighter than Will." Cora said taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Do you know what Shane was involved in? Work wise?" Carter asked.

"Not really, but he did make a big name for himself. All I know is that he did construction and made a lot from it. Once or twice I'd see him with someone I didn't recognize but they didn't look like trouble." She said now mulling it over.

"Did Mr. Hallen ever talk to you about his family history?" Ortiz asked earning sideway glances from her partners. Cora let out an exasperated sigh at the question and couldn't help but chuckle sadly.

"What don't I know? William loved to learn about his ancestry. Loved to tell about it too. He was infatuated with it. He was the type that believed stuff like that actually existed. You know werewolves, witches, vampires, and ghosts? All of that and then some. What a load of rubbish. But I guess that's what attracted me to him. His lively spirit." She said smiling sadly as if remembering a fond memory, taking another sip her coffee as the 'detectives' stole a glance between each other that went unnoticed by her.

"Well I learned a lot and he actually believed he possessed the 'gift' as he would call it. That scared the town. These superstitious idiots. Believed he was his great-great-great-granduncle's reincarnation come to bring doom on us all." She said and they could hear the emotion in her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Paulson, but what caused you to break things off with Mr. Hallen?" Ortiz asked.

They couldn't help but notice the small tear slide from the corner of her eye. She wiped it away and looked at them.

"It was an accident. A true mistake. I had a couple of drinks after work with some of my friends at work and some guy came up to me and started hitting on me. What was a couple turned into more and the next thing I know I woke up undressed with Will slamming the door open in the room. I didn't know what happened and I couldn't even explain. He thought it was what the town was doing to him that drove me to do that but I swear it wasn't. I just had too much to drink. But he wouldn't listen. I couldn't make up for what I did. I loved him so much. I didn't mean to hurt him" She said crying and took a tissue from a box on the table.

She wiped her eyes with it and the trio couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They had broken up because of a misunderstanding and it couldn't be repaired. He wouldn't allow it. They sat there, unable to think of anything to say and let her take as long as needed to regain composure.

"I'm sorry." She said drying her eyes with her fifth tissue.

"There's no need to say that Ms. Paulson. You suffered a great loss." Sam said, slipping out of detective mode.

"Nothing hurts more than losing a loved-one. We're sorry for taking so much of your time." Mikaylah said slipping out the role too and getting up from the couch.

"Thank you for being as helpful as you were. We'll take our leave now." Dean said getting up along with them. She just nodded and got up along with them accompanying them to the door.

They give a hint that they might be back at a later date and left walking down the drive at a brisk pace. After they were off the property did they begin to talk about the information they just attained.

"Think that was an act?" Dean asked trying to leave their options open.

"No" Both Mikaylah and Sam said at the same time.

"That was too raw a wound to fake." Mikaylah said once they'd reach the car.

"Story could be fake." Dean said opening the car doors.

"No. She was telling the truth. That be a pretty messed up lie to tell don't you think? And plus she actually cared about him and not about what the town said." Sam said getting in to the car.

"Well we barely got anything from her. No leads in any case." Dean said starting up the car.

"You wanna bet?" Mikaylah asked him.

"What you picked up on?" Dean asked.

"Maybe nothing. Maybe something. But I'd like to talk to Laura Grayson first before I get ahead of myself." Mikaylah said.

"What can we get from her?" Sam asked as they pulled away from the street.

Mikaylah grabbed the file from under her back pack looking through it. Eventually she found what she was looking for and pulled it out reading out loud.

"She was co-worker and friend to William Hallen. She's currently good friends with the youngest sister Angie Hallen. And she and William had one thing particularly in common." Mikaylah said looking up.

"And that would be?"

"A love to find out about their ancestry." She said with a smirk.

She handed over the file to Sam who gave Dean the address. The sped of to the next destination despite the steadily lowering sun.

**Cora Paulson's Residence**

Cora stood behind her door crying. It still hurt too damn much. She should have told him, got him to listen to reason, but no. Was it pride that stopped her from going to visit him at jail and telling him what really happened or the over all pain of how she had let him down?

She dried her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and then walked back into the living room. She collected the empty mugs from her coffee table and took them into the kitchen with her. She put them into the sink and turned the tap on, getting ready to wash the dishes. She dried her eyes once more and rolled up her sleeves aim to finish the task quickly so she could start dinner for her fiancé and herself.

She couldn't move on, she knew that now. The guilt will stay with her to her grave. And the love she still carried for William. Nothing could change the past. All in all she never regretted meeting him, falling in love with him. What she did regret that the man that fell in love with her now has to deal with all the memories and baggage of pain she still kept with in her heart. It's what stopped her from letting herself truly fall in love with him like William. But he'd never be William. He wouldn't love her the same way, smile at her, brush her hair away from her face in the same manner as he did.

She sighed as she picked up one of the cups that was used by the detectives. She looked back and thought of her unexpected visitors. Thinking about it now this one was used by the woman of the group. She looked really young to be a detective. In fact all three did. In fact know thinking back to their conversation, the questions they asked were not exactly usual and they didn't specify exactly which part of law enforcement they where from.

Her musings were cut sort by the fact that the sink was about to overflow. She prevented the accident and cleaned the rest of the sink load. She pulled out some vegetables from the fridge and turned the oven back on over the stew. She got out a cutting board and knife and begun the task of chopping up carrots, celery, and other veggies to put in the stew.

She was up to her 1st carrot when she heard the front door open. She stole a glance at the clock in the kitchen and furrowed her eyebrows. It was a bit too early for Charles to be home yet. She put the knife down, put the kettle on the stove with fresh water for tea and cleaned her hands on a kitchen cloth as she made her way to the front door. She got there to find no one to greet but a slightly ajar door. She looked at it puzzled and went to it cautiously. She opened it wider to look outside.

The streetlights were turning on and not a soul was outside. Charles' car wasn't out there either. She then saw something move out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to head to find nothing there. Furrowing her brows even more, she walked back into the house and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it before she returned to the kitchen. As she did she could help but feel that she wasn't the only one in the house at the moment. She made a detour and went near the bottom of the steps that led upstairs.

"Charles?" She called. No creak of the floorboards or a reply came to her.

At that moment she heard something fall in the kitchen. She walked cautiously into it, only to find the knife on the floor. She sighed and mentally scolded herself for her jumpiness. What did she have to be afraid of in her own home? She bent down and picked up the knife, but as she did she something out of the corner of her eye reflected off the gleaming kettle. She turned around quickly not expecting to find anything. Her theory was quickly betrayed as she saw a figure standing there watching her. Her heart jumped to her throat as her hand flew to her chest and she backed into the counter. When she looked properly at the figure, her heart took permanent resident in her throat at the sight of the person in front of her. She let out a shaky laugh with the breath of air she hadn't known she held in. Saying she was surprised was an understatement. Shock was too. She let out another shaky laugh as she addressed her extremely unexpected visitor.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She asked, hand still on her chest.

The visitor didn't reply but stared at the frightened hostess, cruel eyes boring into her slightly trembling form.

"How'd you even get in here?" she asked the panic being replaced slowly with a fear she didn't understand fully.

But Cora swore on everything she loved that _she_ wasn't supposed to be here. In her home. Staring her down. Shoot, as far as she knew she wasn't supposed to be in this state. The visitor now tilted her head. Her mouth tilted into a cruel smile and her eyes darkened. What was once a blank expression was now a mask of malevolent intentions unknown. But apparently no amount of fear could stop Cora at the moment.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked again trying to put an edge in her voice.

It actually managed to sound more confident than what she was feeling. The visitor raised an eyebrow and shook here head. Then, slow and steady she began to laugh and it rose in pitch every five seconds. Cora looked at the woman like she was mad. How dare she not answer her questions? What right did she get to laugh at her? Like she was some joke to even be standing in her presence. Anger began to bubble in Cora.

"What the hell are you doing in my-"

"Your house?" The other woman said venomously, laughter abruptly stopped. Her heavy Louisiana accent dripped with tone and poison that could melt through steel. "My dear you wouldn't have this house had it not been for dear William."

All anger and resentment left Cora and was placed with cold fear. The other woman's voice had frozen any rage in her and now Cora stood at her mercy.

"What? Cat got you tongue suga?" the other woman said, the cruel smirk played at her lips.

"What do you want?" Cora asked in a breathless whisper. The other woman just rolled her eyes and stepped forward a little while Cora backed further into the kitchen counter.

"You done a bad deed against the Hallen name Cora. A sin if you will." She said and she stepped aside to lean against the small kitchen table crossing her arms in the process.

"It's time for you to pay for that sin." She said as snapped using her left fingers. In an instant three juicy corpses appeared from the depths of the basement. Cora's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Oh my God." Cora whispered.

"No God. I judge the wicked and your time has come Cora." She said smirking cruelly.

She muttered something in French Creole and the corpses who had been waiting for their master's call lurched forward with the promise of the fresh taste of living flesh. The stranger left Cora standing there too numb with fear to move. The kettle went off and the typical Louisiana suburb went on without hearing the last painful screams of Cora Paulson.

**Laura Grayson's Residence**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Dean knocked on the door of Laura Grayson's residence for about the second time since they'd been standing on her porch. They had reached the place in record time considering that her home was halfway across town from their last destination. They had planned out in the car that it was safe enough to use the same story with her as it was with Cora and use the same IDs while they watched the house. It was early evening now and would soon be night. Her neighborhood was basically empty besides the few kids running around; trying to get as much outdoors as they possibly could before they were called in by their parents.

Mikaylah let out an inaudible sigh and looked at Dean. The idea that she wasn't there had already sunk in when she hadn't seen any lights turn on in the house, but Dean was insistent that he'd seen someone move within the house. If no one answered though she was pretty sure that another B&E would be added to her list of crimes. She wouldn't say anything though. This was the first time she was hunting with the boys and she was curious to see how they worked and see if it was any different from her methods. She couldn't help to also be a little curious to see if Sam was as good a hunter as her brother had thought he would be. She was so deep in the current thought that she didn't notice the car or the woman who pulled up in it.

"I don't think she's home yet." A voice said as a car door was slammed shut. The three hunters turned to see a woman with long wavy hair look at them as she moved to the trunk of her car.

"Are you friends with Ms. Grayson?" Sam asked turning to the woman fully. The others followed the suit and Mikaylah couldn't help but find the woman familiar.

"More or less. You know, usual neighbor stuff on a friendly basis. Gossip and what not." She said popping open her trunk.

"Would you happen to know where she is?" Dean asked this time.

"She'd just come back from a trip like yesterday I think. Had some small errands to run. Pick up some groceries and stuff, and visit Mama Hallen." She said.

"Mama Hallen?" Mikaylah asked alarms already going off.

"Yeah, Ms. Bertha Hallen. Oldest living member of the family and one of the oldest living people in this town. She goes and visits a lot. Kinda like she's her caretaker." She said grabbing her bags from her trunk.

"Does she?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she does. Especially after her great-grandson's death. Sad thing. But Mama Hallen lives in the back swaps so she goes to keep her company I guess." She said moving toward her house with bags in toe.

"You know, thinking about it, she said she was gonna visit a friend who lives near the road that leads up to Mama Hallen's place and come home a little late. Told me because she was expecting a package or something in the mail." She said stopping at her porch and fishing for her keys.

"She lives alone you said?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, road leads up from Cherryberch Lane." She said as she found the correct key. That's when all alarms went full blare. Cora Paulson lived on Cherryberch Lane. The three hunters looked at each other and went down the porch steps and toward the Impala.

"Thanks for your time Miss." Sam managed to call out on the way.

They all hurried down the walk and into the car, Dean peeling out of the parking spot as soon as the key was in ignition. Once a good distance away from Laura's home Dean was the first to speak.

"So why was Mama Hallen overlooked?" Dean asked twinge more curiosity than anger in his voice.

"Maybe because as old as she is she supposed to be one of those grandmas that bake cookies or pushing up daisies. And she's the definition of recluse." Mikaylah said as she checked her gun.

"What are the chances that Cora Paulson having an unexpected visitor?" Sam said.

"Something tells me it's gonna be a few." Mikaylah said and Dean drove faster.

They'd reached their destination with the glowing lights from the cop and ambulance cars greeting them. Suffice to say they were too late. They parked at the end of the block and joined the crowd of neighbors surrounding Cora Paulson's home.

They'd arrived just as two medical officers were bringing out a stretcher covered with a sheet. They had reached a particular bump in the pavement and a hand slid out from underneath the sheet, followed by the forearm. And from the wrist a huge piece of her flesh was missing bitten from it's original place, along with the long scratches that littered her arm. The people immediately began to murmur and whisper at the sight of just the wounds inflicted on the lifeless body.

Mikaylah turned away as her stomach decided to threaten bringing up her breakfast. Sam had put an arm around her and watched as they wheeled Cora Paulson's remains into a waiting van. They heard a loud sob and turned to see the cops trying to comfort a man whose shirt was covered in blood. Not hard to guess that he was the person who found the body. After a while the cops were beginning to go around and question the neighbors and they decided to make themselves scarce and headed back to the car.

Most of the car ride back to the boys' motel was quiet. They didn't bother attempting to go to Mama Hallen's home without the risk of being seen by the cops. They'd also reason that going back to Laura Grayson's home would probably prove futile especially if the neighbor they had spoken to would've spoken to Laura.

Dean pulled into the spot next to Mikaylah's car.

"Well what's the plan now?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Mikaylah as the got out of the car.

"Wait for tomorrow. No doubt police are gonna be there all night and if Laura went home, it's only a matter a time till the neighbor goes over and says something." Mikaylah said fishing out her keys and going over to her car. Dean sighed loudly.

"Hey, I don't like it as much as you do, but I doubt she's gonna go after anyone else tonight." She said. He just rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement. He looked at Mikaylah a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, why don't come into our room and we can work out a plan or have some dinner with us. Sammy can go and get it." Sam turned to stare him down while Mikaylah chuckled.

I'm gonna grab something on the way back to my motel and get some sleep. I suggest you and Sam do the same. So it's a thank you but no thank you Dean." She said and Dean sighed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said as he moved around the car to stand where Sam was.

She smiled as she turned and let her key hover centimeters from the door, her head lowered.

"You know, I couldn't help but think on the way back here, that could've been me. Except lying on the basement floor of that decrepit old house and the only way they would've found my body was when some kid was stupid enough to fall for a dare. I'm far from a rookie, but its weird now-a-days, someone coming to the rescue and seeing what could've been if they didn't. Hasn't happen in a long while." She said moving her hands away from the door and laying her arms over the hood of the car and looking out the distance. They didn't say anything but let a silence stretch. She smiled and looked at them.

"Did I thank you for that yet?" she asked and tilted her head.

"I considered it implied when you hugged Sammy here. But I could do for one." Dean said and opened his arms wide. She laughed lightly.

"I owe you one after the job's done then. Night." She said. She got in the car and pulled out of the spot. They watched until she was out of sight.

"I wanted that hug." Dean said beginning to pout like a five year old. He had dropped his arms just seconds ago. Sam rolled his eyes and went inside the room, Dean following close behind. Dean had ventured into the bathroom and Sam had lain back on his bed after discarding his jacket and shoes.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. While his thoughts should have been on the fact that another person could be attacked at that moment it wasn't. The fact that Laura Grayson was out there somewhere didn't seem to bother him either. It had now dawned on him that he'd been so accepting of Mikaylah and her ties to the supernatural. He hadn't screamed, hadn't even question her, and hadn't acted out in rage or denial to the situation. At least not really. He hadn't even tried to deny it in the first place! He'd just accepted it more than when he found out the truth. He'd even go far enough to say that he was happy. Happy that someone that he known better than anyone not only knew his secret but shared the same life. Shared the same past of running away from it. They'd been more alike than they thought and he was completely ok with it. Dean had come out the bathroom by then and was surfing channels on the TV.

"What you smiling about?" He said looking at Sam. Sam just shook his head but kept smiling.

"Well could you stop? You're starting to creep me out." Dean asked but started to smile himself.

He had a faint idea to what put a smile on Sam's lips. Sam looked at him and wondered if he should voice his thoughts. But then again this was Dean. He'd take just thinking about Mikaylah as signs of a little crush. And he wasn't about to fall into his trap right now.

"Whatever dude." Sam said sighing as he got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"Does finding out she's a hunter freak you out at all?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam stopped, one foot on the ugly puke yellow floor tiles of the bathroom. He chuckled then looked back at Dean.

"Honestly? No, not at all." He said and went into the bathroom. Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He sighed and got up from the bed.

"Well princess, I'm gonna grab us some grub. Don't take all the hot water." He said and Sam heard the motel door close.

He was done before Dean came back and they ate talking about this and that but Sam could tell that Dean was trying hard to keep his curiosity in check. Really hard. And he was having fun just watching. They had finished and headed to bed, because seriously, what problem could spring up in the middle of the night?

**Next Day**

_Knock, knock, knock_

At first Dean thought it was just part of the dream so he ignored it.

_Knock, knock, knock_

What the-?

_Knock, knock, knock_

Dean pulled his head from under his pillow to see Sammy turning over in his sleep and ignoring whoever was at the door. Big mistake. The knocking quickly turned into banging and it seemed frantic. Anger bubbling to the surface and mentally debating to take the knife under his pillow with him, Dean got off the bed and stomped over to the door at a leisurely place deliberately. He was just about ready to punch whoever was at the door in the face when he got there. Fighting the forming migraine he wrenched open the door and had to hold back previous thoughts and prepared limbs when he found blue green eyes on a worried face staring at him.

"We gotta problem." Mikaylah said moving around Dean and into the room.

"Good morning to you too." He said groggily and yawned.

"Not really." she said looking back at him before she went on a hunt or something in the room.

Dean closed the door and Sam had chosen at that moment to turn over and see what the fuss was all about. He looked on as a blinding flash of silky black hair whipped by and threw a pair of jeans out of her way, not letting it completely register in his mind, sleep laden eyes blinking slowly. When it did, his eyes shot open wide as fast as he did in his bed.

"Mikaylah!" He said when she'd thrown a shirt into other parts of the room unknown. He'd taken that night to sleep in only boxers and to Dean's amusement tried to cover himself with his sheets. She spared him a look, knitting her eyebrows together and then rolling her eyes.

"Man up Sammy. I've seen you in less." She said as she went back to her original search as Dean rose an eyebrow. There was definitely a reason to wake up this morning.

"Well is there reason why you're reorganizing our clothing?" he asked after initial shock wore off.

She had just thrown Dean's shirt off of a particular surface and apparently found what she was looking for: the motel remote. Without another word to them she turned the TV on and turned it to a particular channel where a program was going on. It was the news and a reporter was standing next to the looks of a crime scene. She turned up the volume as to let the boys hear what was she was saying.

"…Say that it's the body of local woman Laura Grayson that was found today in the back-swaps along the bayou. Officials also say that her death was possible homicide and may be linked in the death of another local woman, Cora Paulson, who was found dead in her home by her fiancé yesterday evening. Both bodies bear the similar wounds and the women were said to know each other through a friend. Officials have yet..." She turned the volume down and looked at the boys. Dean had taken a seat down on the end of his bed and Sam had moved to stand up and was still half way to pulling on a shirt still staring at the TV.

"This is what I was greeted by when I decided to turn on the TV this morning." She said motioning with the hand that held the remote.

"Mama Hallen killed her muscle?" Dean said still trying to process what he'd just seen.

"And I think it's time to pay her a visit." Mikaylah said looking at the TV, her jaw stiff as she watched them move the body of the deceased Laura Grayson off the crime scene.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Whew. This was supposed to be out sooner, but then I ran into a few road blocks and my computer decided to die on me. So I'm borrowing one right know and they were kind enough to put my writing on the computer. I made this one super long for a reason, but I'll try hard to put up the another chapter soon. Thanks for hanging in there and see you next chapter!!


	5. Crazy Old Voodoo Preistess

**Serenity Angel:** Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I know I'm a bad updater! I'll try and update more often! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns all except Mikaylah and her family.

* * *

"I still don't get why Mama Hallen killed Laura." Mikaylah stated as they left the car.

She had made sure it took less than fifteen minutes for the boys to get dressed and out the door. They had made it past the cops who where still around the residence of the deceased Cora Paulson and had parked the Impala **(a/n: Yes, Mikaylah lost the battle of the cars yet again.)** far enough away so that it wouldn't get caught in any crossfire or they could make a quick getaway or come back for supplies. They had then proceeded by walking the rest of the way up discussing some of the finer points of the case.

"I mean why kill the person that's carrying out your will properly? And takes care of you since you're just a legend to the rest of the town?" Mikaylah said looking between Sam and Dean.

"Well maybe she wasn't being a faithful henchman. Probably wanted out or was going to rat out grandma and she couldn't have that could she?" Dean asked looking at her.

"True, but leave her body to be found? Don't you think they'll question her despite the fact that Laura was supposed to be on some trip?" She countered.

"Well what harm can an old lady do?" Sam said shrugging. That was the best point. She was silent for a bit but then another thought crossed her mind.

"Okay but then who dumped the body? The zombies don't exactly have lights on upstairs anymore and Grandma ain't at her prime either." She pointed out and let them digest the new information.

"Well I guess where gonna find out if that's true or not." Dean said as the house came into view. There was an old broken down wooden fence barely surrounding the place with 'Beware' or 'Keep off Property' signs hanging off of it. There was a rough path that led to a poorly maintained dock on the swamp with a boat that was in as equally bad shape tethered to it. There was also an old '53 Chevy Truck on the outside of the fence, too rusted to know its original color.

The house itself looked like it was standing on one last support beam while leaning to one side. The windows were grimy with what certainly looked like years of neglected attention. The boards of the house looked rotted to the core and the screen door was hanging off its hinges. It was shabby and they really couldn't tell how the old woman lived there without breaking her neck already. And beyond the house looked unnervingly like a graveyard. They really couldn't be sure but they swore they could each see headstones. Over all, the house looked freakishly creepy. And that was just at a glance. The moved towards the house at an even pace until Mikaylah suddenly stopped them.

"Someone's in the front yard." She said quietly and both boys craned their necks to find she was right.

They quickly ducked behind the truck and then moved to a part of the fence that was in tact enough for them to look through the boards and not be seen by the person in the front yard. They looked through the boards to find a hunched old woman with her back turned to them. She wore a decade's old style of shirt and a long, tattered old skirt, the colors faded and the bottom itself fraying. Her frizzy salt and pepper hair was tied back in a messy bun and any loose ends were held back by a piece of ribbon as equally color faded as the skirt. Her skin was a soft brown and wrinkled with age. She was hunched over attending to a garden that has been long deceased. She looked to have poured all her attention into her task. They didn't even need to think over the fact that the old woman was Mama Hallen.

They observed and quietly listened for any sounds of movement from her weapons of choice. They hadn't spoken since they'd climb up the hill and began taking in anything that could give them the advantage if things were to suddenly go bad.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft pant or grunt from old Mama Hallen. Dean looked over to his left to the younger two members of the hunt and saw the identical, serious and tense masks they wore on their faces. Wow, they were more alike than he originally thought. He was beginning to dislike the looks so he decided to lighten the mood as he looked back towards the house.

"Think she'll give us milk and cookies?" Dean asked chuckling. Mikaylah and Sam both slowly turned their heads to the right to Dean and promptly stared at him like he was stupid. Dean was staring straight ahead chuckling to himself at his own joke until he felt the heat of their gazes. He turned to see the look on their faces.

"What?" They just kept staring at him. He looked to the front again, cleared his throat, and unexpectedly shifted his weight, cracking a twig underneath his foot. They all blanched and tensed, turning their heads to look back at the old woman. She had bended back to a standing to position and cracked the achy and old bones in her back. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked around at the swamp she called home. She looked off to the distance for a while and smiled a little, the wrinkles in her face moving in an upward position. She then turned back, grabbed a bag that was near the withered garden and slowly walked back to her house. When she had reached inside and closed the door behind her they all let out audible sighs, then Sam and Mikaylah gave Dean pointed glares.

"What?" He said and they just stared at him.

"Come on we're wasting time." He muttered and proceeded by standing up. Sam and Mikaylah looked at each other, her look saying '_you're_ the one related to him' before standing and following Dean, Sam sighing as he followed the suit.

Today's plan was to make it up as the go along, starting with the little white lie of being from the nursing home to see if her living arrangements were adequate. The lawn was already a mess. Wooden barrels, old tables, tires and one or two broken down farm equipment pieces scattered the place. The grass was high and looked as if danger was hidden among them. They just pressed on.

"So what do you think we should expect?" Sam asked when he caught up.

"Mmm, Black Magic, probably an altar or amulet to control it, spells, and some zombies to come at us." Mikaylah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds like fun." Dean said sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well think of it this way. It should be really easy." She said and just as she did the front door open again. They had stopped mid-step and were greeted by a double barrel shotgun before they saw the old lady wielding it.

All three hunters' eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock. The click of the gun barely registered to the fact that old lady had it out like she was Rambo. Luckily Mikaylah snapped out of it in time.

"DUCK AND COVER!!!!" She screamed pulling the boys out of range and over an old wooden table big enough to cover them and them some after they had pushed it over for cover just as the old lady squeezed off a shot.

"Should be easy, huh?" Dean all but practically yelled.

"So Grandma's got a shotgun." She said. She had been trying to balance on the heels of her feet but failed and landed on her butt just as another shot went off. They looked around to see if it had gotten anywhere close. Mikaylah looked down on the ground to find sunlight in a hole through the table's shadow. She looked up to find a double barrel bullet hole where her head had recently been.

"And she knows how to use it." She said a little dazed as the boys followed her line of sight. They looked at each other before peering over the old table at the old woman. She was loading up another round.

"Get off our land!' The old woman screamed with a southern drawl.

"Ok. Split." Mikaylah said suddenly, still looking at the old woman.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"She can't shoot us all at the same time. If we go in different directions she can't shoot at all of us at the same time, but go after one." She said and Dean gave her a skeptic look.

"What? It's not like she's got three sets of arms and two guns waiting for us behind her back. Plus one of us needs to get into the house and destroy anything she might have that's controlling the zombies or…" she said letting it hang as she checked her rounds.

"Or what?" Sam asked.

"We kill the little old lady." She said looking back in the hole at her. The boys' eyes widen as they looked at her. She looked at each through the corner of her eyes then sighed.

"Ok. Maybe not kill her but I do have an alternative." She said but just then the old lady had lifted the gun again.

"Move. Move now. Now. Now. NOW!!!! Mikaylah said as she scrambled backwards from her position as the boys ran either way before another bullet went through the table. She stood up promptly and held her hands up in a surrender-like fashion, staring down the old lady.

"Hi Ms. Hallen!" She let out with a breath and a really fake smile.

"Why don't you just put down that gun there? We're from the town nursing home and we're just here to talk to you and make sure you're ok…" she said inching closer. Mama Hallen was eyeing all three, deciding which one to shoot at first but when Mikaylah had mentioned the word ok she sort of snapped.

"No you're here to take it away from me! Take them away! I won't let ya!" She said aiming the gun at Mikaylah.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on Ms. Hallen. There's no need for that!" Mikaylah said inching one of her hands toward her gun. They boys had disappeared from her view but she couldn't afford to look anywhere else at the moment. Or risk getting a stomach full of double barrel bullets. She still stood behind the old table but was ready to jump past if need be.

"Listen. We're only here to talk with you and see if you'd be interested in visiting the town nursing home. If you're a good bridge player I know a lovely old woman name Ms. Lawson who you'd get along with just fine!" she said keeping the smile in place.

"Listen youngen, get offa my land!" She said aiming the gun to the sky and popping of a shot. Mikaylah didn't even flinch.

"Put the gun down Ms. Hallen." Mikaylah said instantly giving up the charade since she saw it was leading her no where. She seriously had no intentions of getting shot by a crazy old voodoo priestess.

"I ain't scared of you youngen." The old woman said taking the empty shells out of the gun and putting in more rounds.

"I can't guarantee you safety if you don't." she warned letting her feet tense if need be that she had to make a quick run for it while her hand stayed tightly grasped on her gun. The old woman trained the gun's aim on her again.

"Is that your final choice?" Mikaylah asked as her eyebrow arched.

The old woman just pointed her gun at Mikaylah. Mikaylah just shook her head and tsked the old lady. She looked back smirking at the old woman, who was having tough time shooting, seeing as how a fairly tall dirty blond male with green eyes was trying to wrestle the gun away from her.

"You should've listened to my friend there old lady." Dean said smirking at her.

Mama Hallen scowled at Dean, trying hard to wrestle back the gun. Dean had snuck up behind her while Sam had gone elsewhere on the property, most likely to destroy whatever was controlling the zombies. The old woman's glare was cold, but then turned into a wrinkly old smirk. She let out a low whistle that hurt Dean's ears and made him wince.

"Killer, Jackson, get 'em boy!" She said while Dean and Mikaylah looked at her like she was crazy. Then they heard the growls. Mikaylah swallowed hard. The growls had emitted from behind her.

"Please tell me they're aren't two Dobermans behind me." She said eyeing Dean. Dean was currently staring down what was behind her, and he obviously didn't like it.

"No." He said but that didn't satisfy Mikaylah, or the look he sported on his face.

"Two rottweilers." He said and her eyes widened in shock. She spared a glance at the two growling canines behind her, their teeth covered in saliva.

"I think the best thing would be to move." Dean said struggling with the old lady now.

"Yeah, I agree." She said and jumped the table just as Dean managed to rip the shotgun out her grasp and took off running as soon as Mikaylah was mere inches away from him. They took off past the house, the rottweilers hot on their tails.

"O.k. What's the plan?" She shouted after him, not daring to slow or look back.

"We've got to get rid of them!" He said looking around.

"No, really? What was your first guess? She griped sarcastically. He shot her a glare but didn't answer back and kept looking around.

"Over there!" he said pointing. Mikaylah followed his line of vision to find that he had spotted an old rope swing into the swamp. It was a decent length and a pretty smart plan if they were thinking on the same wavelength.

"You lead 'em over there!" He said and she turned on him so fast she almost caught whiplash.

"Excuse me?"

"Lead them to the swamp!"

"Why me?" She asked him incredulously.

"Cuz you're closer!" He shouted back.

"You've got to be-" She started.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF LAND!" he shouted back cutting her off and sure enough the family cemetery was coming up and threatening to slow down their progress and get two rottweilers on their asses.

With a glare to Dean and a curse on her breath she veered toward the swamp water. She didn't look back just kept running, putting years of track, soccer, baseball, taking on and running from supernatural crap, and just going after her brother when he pissed her off into use. She ran, narrowly missing obstacles like rotted tree limbs and random farm objects, all the while hearing the snapping of the dogs teeth behind her. It sound fairly odd from a second ago, but she didn't dare turn around to inspect why, especially with the rope so close. Praying that this didn't end horribly wrong she jumped at the last possible moment and just barely held on to the robe which made the tree branch groan from the sudden weight.

She swung effortlessly at full speed and almost squealed with joy when she heard the water splash behind her. The problem, she suddenly noticed, was that there was only one splash. As she swung back toward the shore she only saw one dog in the swamp water. She looked back toward Dean to see that the other one was still hot on Dean's feet. He was darting this way and that between the gravestones trying to lose the dog, which didn't seem likely for him.

He looked around for a way to get rid of the dog but he was beginning to not look as lucky as the first time. Mikaylah watched as he scrambled toward a fence at the end of the cemetery field. He looked over only to stop dead and then turn around to face the dog that was growling at him. Without warning it launched itself at Dean. He ducked at the last possible moment and as Mikaylah touched back down on solid grown she heard the crash and a howl from beyond where Dean stood. She took the jog to him as he looked down into what was being fenced off.

"Long drop." He commented and she let out a low whistle.

"Come on. Lets go help Sam." She said and she headed toward the house, Dean following.

**In the House**

Sam had just finished checking the first floor of the dilapidated house and still had yet to find what was controlling the zombies. He hand snuck in the house while Mikaylah was distracting Mama Hallen and Dean had gone back to help once he was sure Sam was in safely. Sam knew the sounds of rabid dogs barking should have grabbed his attention quicker but he just wanted to get the job over with.

He crept up the steps quietly, in case the old woman didn't happen to be alone in the house. He went into the room directly in front of the steps to find a spacious bedroom. It seemed to be the only room in the house that was well taken care of from what he had seen so far. The walls were a dusty yellow with a white border. The bed had a canopy and stood in the far left of the room, covered with a cotton spread and an old quilt at the foot of the bed. A small table with a lamp and a picture frame stood next to it. Pale ivory curtains hung in the window that faced the front lawn. Directly opposite of the bed stood an oak vanity dresser with old perfume bottles and more picture frames.

He went over to the vanity dresser and began searching through the drawers from top to bottom.

He was so preoccupied with his search that he didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps coming up the stairs. He definitely didn't hear the door creak open or notice the axe swinging toward his neck till he caught a glimpse of something shiny in the vanity mirror. Sam moved out of the way not a moment to soon, falling backwards toward the bed as he watched the vanity splinter and glass break in to pieces under the force of the axe. He stared wide eyed at the old woman as she pried the weapon from the dresser and came after Sam with another mighty swing and a yell. He jumped out of the way again and tripped over is own two feet getting out the door.

He had automatically closed the door behind him and heard it splinter open before he even reached the halfway down the steps. Running into the living room he looked around for something he could use as a weapon without actually hurting the old woman, even though it was extremely tempting at the moment. In mere seconds she was there with him and he froze.

"O-okay. Look lady, I'm not here to steal anything or hurt you." Sam said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Get out of my house!" The old woman shrieked and swung at Sam again who dodged it again. The old woman was a surprisingly efficient loose cannon, which didn't work in Sam's favor at all. Fate decided to deal a bad hand when Sam tripped and stumbled back into a wall hitting his head hard. To Sam's horror he had backed straight into a corner and it gave the old woman the upper hand.

"This'll teach ya!" she said raising the axe high, cementing the fact that she was crazy. Sam sucked in his breathe and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the ribbing he'd get from Dean about dying via old woman with axe. He waited for his end, only to hear a faint whooshing sound and the old lady gasp. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. She had a weird, dazed look on her face; her hands had fallen slowly to her sides, the axe clattering to the floor. All of a sudden she pitched forward toward Sam who scrambled out the way and watched as she fell with a thud.

"Timber." He heard a female voice say and he turned to see Dean and Mikaylah standing in the door way, Mikaylah smirking as she blew at the tip of her gun as if smoke was billowing out of it. Dean just stood there looking shocked, staring at the old woman on the floor. Sam followed his gaze and let his eyes widen in shock when he found pink feathers protruding out of the old woman's neck. He looked back at Mikaylah who was still smirking but let it fall into a frown at the look on Sam's face.

"What? I didn't kill her!" she said as she and Dean moved closer to him.

"You shot her… with a sleeping dart?" he said taking an knee near the old woman and shifting her head to see the piece of metal that was connected to the pink feathers.

"You own a tranquilizer gun?" Sam said looking up at her ad she waved the gun in her hand.

"Yeah, I brought it along with me. I usually do in most cases. You didn't want to kill her so this was the other alternative. It's pretty useful when you want to interrogate someone. Knock 'em out with a shot of this and then wake them up when you've reached your current hideout for interrogation. She'll just wake up in a couple of hours on her own feeling fuzzy." She said simply. Both Winchesters stared at her mouths open so wide a herd of flies could pass through more than a couple of times. Dean's look suddenly turned hard.

"You couldn't have thought of using this when where were trying to save our asses from rottweilers?" he almost shouted.

"I did. Problem was I only had one shot. And had I known she had dogs I would've brought along more than a few." She said turning to look at him. They stayed silent for a moment, Dean glaring at Mikaylah, Mikaylah staring Dean down and Sam gawking at the both of them. A loud snore erupted out of no where and all three jumped and looked at the old woman, who was most definitely in slumber land.

"Ok, we need to find the thing controlling the zombies and put her somewhere. Also make sure she can't do anymore harm since we can't kill her." Mikaylah said looking at her.

"You go look for that. Me and Sammy will put her on the couch or something and make it look like we were never here." Dean said already moving to grab the old woman's legs.

"I don't think that'll be easy, considering she chased me around trying to chop my head off with a freakin axe!" Sam said pulling the dart out and pocketing it.

He flipped the old woman over and he and Dean set to work putting her on a couch and cleaning up the place while Mikaylah set out to search the house. About an hour later they found themselves walking out of said house, Mikaylah finding an alter in the basement and Sam and Dean getting rid of what was left of the vanity, door, and perfume bottles, along with anything else she messed up in her trek through the living room. The sun was setting as they made there way back to town. They dropped Mikaylah off at her motel where they had left her car and went back to their own when she promised to come by after she got cleaned up.

It was dark when she turned up leaning on the Impala and to Sam's surprise Dean didn't mind one bit. They had gone out for some food, grabbing extra for her seeing that it was most likely she'd stay a while with them and hopefully, on Dean's part, come out for celebratory drinks, despite the fact that Sam told him she doesn't drink. She smiled at them and nodded at them to come near.

"Cops got an anonymous tip that Mama Hallen was running an illegal Moonshine operation outta her basement." She said flipping her phone close once they were near enough. They smirked at her, Sam running his tongue over his teeth in humor.

"What happens when they find out it isn't true?" Sam asked.

"Who said it wasn't true? You shoulda seen her basement." She commented shrugging her shoulders innocently before smirking again. They boys chuckled and she leaned off the car, closing the distance between them while putting her hands in her jacket.

"Want a bite to eat? We have plenty of stuff. Even that rabbit food Sam eats." Dean said lifting one of the bags of food. She chuckled, but smiled sadly. Sam knew that look. He'd seen it more than a few times: She was going to unintentionally let them down.

"I got a call on the way here about a job in Montana. Something I'm most definitely interested in. So I'm heading out actually." She said looking at them.

"Now?" Sam was the one to ask. She sighed and nodded. She turned her head to the side and looked out into road.

"I came down to tell you in person that I was leaving…" she said turning back to them. They stood there silent for a while not knowing what to say.

"You have to leave so soon? Can't it wait till the morning? Sam asked, beating Dean to the punch.

"Have to move fast on this one. Window of opportunity would be closing if I didn't leave now." She stated and they vaguely caught the idea that this had to do with Mark's killer. Dean sighed putting his bag of food on the trunk of the car, grabbing Mikaylah into a hug and she returned it.

"Nice getting to know one of Sammy's little college friends. And Mark's little sister." He said smiling down at her. She smiled back sadly, then looked over to Sam who had already put his bag of food down. She walked to him and he caught her in a fierce hug, not really wanting to let go. This was the best friend he thought he lost, gained back in a coincidental and revealing way, only to be technically loosing her again. He held on longer than Dean had and when they pulled back, both were reluctant to.

"Remember to call every once in awhile." She said chuckling and he did the same.

"You need to follow your own advice." Sam added, earning another chuckle from her. She moved away and toward her car parked next to the Impala. She opened the door and looked at them.

"See you around boys." She said smiling sadly, before getting in, bringing the engine to life and driving out of the parking lot, they boys watching her car until they couldn't see the taillights anymore. They sighed and kept silent for a beat looking into the road.

"I wanted a longer hug." Dean said pouting like a five year old. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his original bags of food and heading into their motel room, Dean trailing behind still pouting.

Their dinner that night was filled with silences and idle chatter each lost in their own thoughts about the hunt they had just finished. The T.V had been left on the news since that morning and was idly going on as background noise. When the remnants of dinner was cleared away Dean offered to buy their rounds at the local bar tonight. Sam moved over to grab his boots, turning the volume on the T.V. up a little as Dean did a last minute bathroom break. Noticing a tan rectangular object on the table when he put the remote down, he picked it up only to realize that it was Mikaylah's case folder. He sighed opening it and a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and noticed it was her handwriting, the words 'witnesses say the saw woman leaving property' scribbled on it. He idly wondered what it was before tucking it neatly back in the front of the folder before looking through the rest. He stopped at the family tree skimming it over and then a picture caught his eye. Sam knew he had seen this person somewhere before. It was of a woman with long dark hair and bearing a resemblance of William Hallen and the rest of his siblings in the row. Cathleen Hallen was captioned underneath and it could be guessed that she was the oldest sister in the generation. Realization began to hit as pieces of his memory came back into place.

"Dean." He called to his brother who was moving to get his cell phone off the table beside his bed.

"Yeah?" he answered looking at Sam who had his back to him.

"Didn't Cora Paulson say that the oldest of William Hallen's younger sisters ran away with some guy and hadn't been seen or heard from her ever since?"

"Yeah." Dean said pulling out the memory of the interrogation. Sam turned to him with a weird look on his face and Dean saw the case folder in his hands. He moved across the room as Sam pointed to something on the page he had the folder opened to.

"This is the neighbor who told us that Laura Grayson was out yesterday." He stated and not questioned, pointing at the picture. Dean looked at it and knitted his eyebrows.

"How do you know? It was dark." Dean argued, but he too noticed she did look familiar.

"I'm sure of it Dean." Sam said looking at his brother. There was a horrible knot forming in the pit of his stomach as his thoughts took a turn for the worse.

"So what is it supposed to mean?" Dean asked, having the same gut reaction at what the information was telling him, but hoping against what was the most possible truth. They stood in silence, each not wanting to voice what was apparently becoming fact. The silence was filled with the news and the word death caught both boys' interest. They looked to the T.V., Sam turning up the volume some more.

"…Body of clergyman Harold Brass's son Michael Brass in the parking lot of the Stop and Shop supermarket. Authorities say there is a high possibility that his death is related to those of Laura Grayson and Cora Paulson whose bodies where found earlier this week. All three bodies bear the similar wounds. Reports say…" Sam had muted the T.V. after that, looking at Dean.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said and then another realization crept into Sam's thoughts.

"Mikaylah." He said and Dean looked back at him, his eyes widening.

**On the Road**

Mikaylah didn't know how long she had been on the road away from town, but it felt like years of never ending night just to get out of Evangeline. She had unconsciously let herself get used to having the boys around in such a short time, having Sammy back in her life. Lord knows she missed Sam and her college friends with a passion, Sam the most since he was her first friend there. It was hard to leave them, but it had to be done sooner or later. She just wished that she hadn't received that call that piqued her interest so it would have been later. There was a bright side to this. She would be able to keep in touch with Sammy, no bars in the way. Meeting Dean was the cherry on top.

Her phone suddenly interrupted the silence of her car, belting out a familiar tune. Speaking of keeping in touch…

She smiled as she picked up her phone and pressed it to her ear, keeping one hand steady on the steering wheel.

"Jeez, I'm not even out of Evangeline yet. Miss me that much Sammy?" she said as she kept an eye on the road.

"Mikaylah! Thank God!" Sam practically screamed into the phone. She could already tell from his tone that something was up.

"What's wrong Sam?" she asked looking in the direction of her phone. He began rambling on about Cathleen Hallen and another death.

"Wait, what? Sam calm down. I can barely understand you." She said. Just then her car jumped, indicating she had run over something and she dropped her phone in the process. "Shit. Sam hold on I dropped my phone." She yelled in the general direction of where the phone fell. With a quick glance to the road and a steady hand on the wheel she dropped her head and groped along the passenger floor board. He fingers brushed against it almost immediately and she grabbed, placing it back on her ear and going back into a sitting position.

"Okay, now what where you say-" She started, but immediately stopped short, as she caught sight of person standing in the road. Automatically she twisted the steering wheel to the left to avoid hitting them, but immediately lost control and screamed as she swerved into a tree. She felt the airbags deploy and knock the wind out of her, almost knocking her unconscious but she held on to the present, hearing someone scream from very far away. She barely noticed that he hand still clutched the phone as she tried to get the world back into order, feeling hot liquid slide down her face from her hairline. She smelled the copper of her own blood a minute later. She fought to keep her eyes open, trying to stay on alert at the sudden noises from the outside world. The screaming that was still far away almost sounded if it had gotten louder, the familiar voice calling out her name.

"Sam?" she let herself question hoarsely and let her hand bring the phone to her ear.

"Sam?" she repeated rubbing at her eyes to stop the scenery from blurring.

"Mikaylah! Micki are you ok? Micki speak to me! What happened? Where are you?" Sam screamed into her ear.

She looked around trying to see where she was and then let her eyes widen in shock, wishing that the world was still blurring.

"Holy shit. Shit, shit shit!" she repeated over and over as she watched the dead corpses advance toward her car.

"Micki! What's wrong?" Sam asked and she could now hear the Impala's engine speed up.

"Zombies. There was someone else…" she said almost quietly, fighting the pain that twisting around to look through the back window of the car had caused her. They where getting closer.

"Mikaylah! Don't hang up. Where are you?" Sam asked. She could tell he was in full panic mode. Forgetting his question for a moment she groped around on the floorboard in the back seat searching for her shotgun and praying she had left it full.

"Mikaylah!" Sam yelled.

"I'm at- I'm uhh." she said looking up and she let her eyes widen in horror as she saw a dead corpse's hand come crashing through her back window.

She screamed as glass fell around her, and bent her head down, doubling her effort of finding her shotgun. She heard them break another one of the windows, this time the drivers' side and glass fell around her back. She spared a look back and saw as a hand with rotted flesh grab at her. She lifted her foot and kicked at it and the owner of the rotted hand. She kept one hand in a death grip around her phone, Sam's screaming and the beat down of her car making it harder for her to concentrate. She looked out her cracked windshield and saw another reason to let fear in.

"Sam!" she screamed into the phone as she finally gripped her shotgun.

"Sam, I'm on the old road. The one leading up to the house you found me in!" she said screaming the last part as she heard metal screech and the car suddenly jerked.

The zombies had just ripped the front door off and she knew she was absolutely screwed. She heard someone say something in French Creole and the zombies squeaky scream in response. She screamed again as one grabbed her leg and she tried to kick away, losing her grip on the shotgun in the process. The corpse had a good grasp on her however and began pulling her out of the car.

"Sam!" she screamed into the phone as she tried to grip anything to prevent the dead corpse's progress.

"Hold on Micki! We're coming!" Sam screamed into the phone. All Sam heard in response was the breaking of more glass and a sound as if the phone had been dropped. Dread filled him as he heard Mikaylah's voice protesting to whatever actions being taken upon her, getting farther and farther away.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** A really long chapter, I know. But you guys deserve it after waiting so long. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now. See you next chapter!!!


End file.
